I Promise
by dustynsboxofdrarryfics
Summary: Harry is being abused and neglected, severus adopts him. harry finds love, with one of the most unexpected people.


A Drarry/ severitus fanfiction

A/N

I promised you harry potter and I don't disappoint often. It might be a little short its also mindless drarry And it's not the best. Mentions of child abuse, and severus is Dumbledores kid. Here we go, stay with me.

Harry awoke in a strange house that wasn't his, it was much to big, and his bed was much too comfortable. Freaks don't deserve nice beds I'm not meant to be here Harry mentally scolded himself. He got up favoring his right leg, gingerly stepping down. He slowly walked down the stairs, his feather light body hardly making any noise as he walked. When he reached the end he saw an old man, with a kind face and half moon glasses. "Hello harry, I'm glad to see your awake."

A/N

Incase your confused harry has woken up in albus and severus's house, I'm gonna explain how this happened in a minute from Dumbledore's point of view. Ish.

Albus Dumbledore arrived at the dursleys at 9 PM sharp. He was here as he had been informed by arabella figg that harry had shown multiple signs of being abused, albus would have usually passed this off as nerves or sent someone else. Although what the woman described sounded an awful lot like his own adoptive son as a child, severus snape. Albus collected his thoughts and knocked on the door of number 4 privet drive. Petunia opened the door "hello? What do you-" her sentence was cut off as she recognized the old professor and headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. "You!". She exclaimed "Yes, petunia. Me. May I come in it's quite cold." She stood aside starstuck and the old man stepped inside politely shutting the door behind him. "I am here to discuss matters of your nephew." He said calmly. Petunia hesitated slightly before responding. She checked for her husband even though she knew he was on a business trip. "Harry's not safe here albus, my husband is not...is not good to him. He won't allow me fo feed him, I can only sneak food to the poor boy and Vernon is abusive, mentally and physically to him, I fear for the boys mental and physical health." She said shakily, wringing her hands. "I feared so petunia. I will have to take him,but he cannot stay with only me, would it be alright if severus helped me raise him?" He asked knowing the history between the two. Petunia sighed "I hate to admit it, he will be good for the boy, he can...relate more than lily and James ever could have. I will miss him though." Petunia said sadly. Dumbledore nodded. "Where is the boy, which bedroom?" He asked. "Neitheir I'm afraid, he's in the cupboard under the stairs." She shook her head in sorrow. Albus turned on his heel and went to the cupboard picking up the sleeping boy, before casting a charm that would ensure he would sleep through the journey, he could feel how light the boy was In his arms. After glancing at petunia, he and harry apparated to his and severus's cottage by the sea. He laid the boy down under the covers in the spare bedroom sighing. This is just like severus. Albus then went to the second bedroom and calmly knocked before walking in. He explained everything to his son, who nodded grimly. They had a lot of work to do. Albus left and went to his own room hoping to get some sleep after waking up several times at 7 he decided to go downstairs and read. He heard gentle footsteps on the stairs. He looked up at the small boy who seemed to be limping " Hello harry, I'm glad to see your awake."

A/N

I hope I did okay with backstory I'll continue writing soon, there is mentions of a lot more abuse in the next chapter. Graphic content. Goodnight darlings. Next chapter is Harry's point of veiw sorta

\--Why was this man being nice? Didn't he know he was a freak? Why did he care? Had I done something wrong? Harry thought to himself. He kept his eyes on the ground and asked "What chores do I have for today sir?" Dumbledore frowned slightly to himself This boy just woke up and is already wondering what work he has to do ? "Actually harry I would only like to explain to you why your here". Albus said warmly. Harry was curious, he after all had been told he didn't have chores at the moment and this man was being nice to him. "Well harry, you are here because your relatives were not fit for you to live with, so I moved you here so you would have a good childhood." He put extra emphasis on the word relatives trying hard not to spit the word. Harry was astounded "sir, you didn't have to do that, freaks like me don't deserve good childhoods". He said believing that statement wholeheartedly. Dumbledore walked over to harry and rested a hand on the abnormally small boys shoulder resenting the flinch he got it return "Harry, whatever your uncle told you is not true. You are not a freak." "Yes I am." Harry said waiting for a hit or a kick from contradicting an adult. But it never came. He didn't understand. Dumbledore began to elaborate "Harry I'm from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, a school for boys like you that can do magic, your not a freak your simply different, there are thousands of people just like you. Magic is real. Your not a freak for being magical either. Later we have to go to diagon alley, where all the shops are to get your supplies so you can go to school with all the other witches and wizards. " Dumbledore finished "I'm...I'm a wizard? There must be a mistake, I'm just a worthless freak sir." Dumbledore was saddened by this comment "no you are not a freak, your a wizard. When we go shopping, you'll see other wizards and witches. I'm a wizard too Harry." Harry looked at the older man with awe. "Is there other wizards in this house sir?" He mentally slapped himself for asking a question. Keep your freak mouth shut he told himself although Dumbledore just replied "Yes, my son severus, who is the potions master at Hogwarts, and his godson Draco both live here. Draco is your age and will go to Hogwarts with you, we are all going to diagon alley together." Harry looked in shock not only for his question being answered without harm and the fact that there was another wizard his age. He wasn't the only freak. Dumbledore saw his expression. " they will be here soon and you'll get to play with draco. While you wait why don't you go take a nap." As he said this the boy had already fallen asleep, he heard a knock on the door, he would have to talk to draco so he wouldn't scare the boy away. This was gonna be a long journey.

A/N

Yes draco is being raised by severus, there will be drarry a lot later but they're children right now so I cant do that. Draco also was raised by severus and narcissa as lucius is in prison for life. So he is much nicer and will be very protective of harry. Here we go.

Harry woke up to the sounds of a conversation, it took him a moment to remember where he was and for once he was happy. He went downstairs trying to avoid his left leg. What he saw when he got downstairs was Albus, A black haired man who he assumed was severus, a woman who he couldn't see the face of as she was reading and a blonde haired boy he knew could only be draco. It was the black haired man who notices him first the rest of them noticing shortly after. "Hello Harry, I am severus snape, potions master at Hogwarts school, it's very nice to meet you." He said in a kind voice he would never be caught dead using at school, he had a reputation after all. "H..hello sir, I'm harry. Harry Potter. Its...its nice to meet you too." Harry said stumbling slightly. This man was tall and intimidated him although he sounded kind. Dumbledore stepped in ever the fixer "Draco why don't you go show harry your room, you boys can go play." "Alright uncle Al." Draco said. He smiled at harry. "Cmon, it'll be fun." He reached for Harry's hand to show him his room. Harry grabbed it gently. He didn't know why but he already trusted the boy. Draco led harry down a hall and stepped in the room at the end. Harry gasped. This room was beautiful, and had so many toys in it. He didn't understand why he was allowed in, he couldn't be, do he stayed stiff in the doorframe. "What's wrong harry?" Draco asked, concerned. He didn't know the full story behind the boy, but he knew enough, and knew he was going to have to he patient with him. "This room is too nice. I can't possibly come in. I'm a freak." He said. Draco slowly walked over to harry and grabbed his hand trying hard to ignore the flinch. "Harry you are not a freak, you're just like me, you deserve nice things too. You can come in here. It's alright." Draco cooed softly to the boy. Harry walked in slowly with Draco leading him into the room. "What do you want to do?" He asked harry ",I don't know I've never had a choice." Harry responded "could...could you maybe tell me about Hogwarts?" He asked quietly expecting Draco to laugh in his face. Draco didn't. "Well there's 4 houses, gryffindor, for the brave, hufflepuff, for the loyal, ravenclaw, for the smart, and slytherin for the cunning. You can earn house points. I've also heard that the food is amazing. You get to learn potions, and history, and other things. It also doesn't matter where you come from they accept everyone." Draco finished. He already felt the need to protect the smaller boy so he hoped they would be in the same house. Harry looked upset. "Draco...what if I'm just not sorted and they send me back to my uncle when they realise I am just a worthless freak." Harry said just above a whisper on the verge of tears. "Harry look at me, you will be sorted, we'll be in the same house, I won't ever leave you if you ask me not to, I'll be here as long as you need me, I promise.," Draco said pulling harry into a gentle hug while harry cried into his shoulder. Minutes later harry was only sniffling "I'm sorry for crying on you..." "don't ever be sorry for that harry." "Promise you'll never leave me?" "I promise" the boys stayed there talking and laughing for a long time. For the first time harry could remember he felt he was home. He couldn't wait to go to diagon alley.

A/N

I'm just gonna shower you all with feels. I'm sorry (not sorry) so maybe I can have drarry even though their kids I'll keep writing tomorrow. The boys have a trip to get to.

When harry awoke the next morning he found a set of clothes and a note on the desk. He walked over to investigate. the note read These are my old clothes, thought they might fit you, green brings out you eyes.-Draco. Harry smiled to himself. Maybe someone did care for him. The thought was almost laughable. Even so he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower not wanting to use any hot water. He pulled on the tight pants and fastened the belt all the way down to the last loop. He then pulled on the green polo and attempted to tame his hair. He pulled on his old worn set of trainers. He almost walked downstairs but instead knocked on the door to Dracos room wanting to thank him for the clothes. Draco opened the door and smiled. "I see you found my present, they look good on you." No they don't he must be lying I'm ugly Harry thought to himself "thanks Draco, I think they would look much better on you though. I'm too thin...and ugly" he added in a whisper. Draco heard. "You are not ugly Harry. You are quite handsome." He said, meaning every word. Harry smiled weakly. "let's head downstairs...if you're ready that is." The boys walked side by side down the stairs and into the living area. Albus and severus smiled at sight, they had a long way to go with harry but at least he looked happy. Albus began speaking. "We are going to floo to diagon alley, boys you've never done this before, just speak clearly and stay close together." He handed both of them some green powder which they tossed in the fire, it roared green. "DIAGON ALLEY." They said loudly. Harry was sent coughing and sputtering when got out, squeezing dracos hand. "Harry calm down were here." He said gently giving the boys hand a squeeze. "Alright boys Albus and I are going to retrieve something from gringotts for Harry's birthday this next month." Harry blushed, embarrassed. He'd never had a birthday present before. Severus handed both draco and harry a full bag of coins to buy what they needed. "Stick together and be safe." Severus said before walking away with albus. The boys wandered for a while before stopping at flourish and blotts, getting their textbooks, then they walked to madam Malkin's to get their robes, madam had a hard time with both boys being skinny, harry more so. Once they had gotten everything. They met severus and albus at ollivanders. Both boys got their wand harry ended up with a 10 inch Hawthorne dragon heartstring, and draco ended up with an 11 inch pine unicorn hair wand. (Its my story deal with the wands. ) Then the older men took the boys and their new owls, out for icecream and then went back to seaside cottage.

~time skip to Harry's birthday~

Draco knocked on the door to Harry's room. "Harry can I come in?" He asked as a courtesy. As harry answered the door draco walked in wielding a large box. ",who's that for?" Harry asked curiously." You of course! It's your birthday." Draco answered. he got me a present. Me. "You really didn't have too dray." Harry said. "I didn't have too, but I wanted to, you deserve something special, Harry. Go ahead and open it. Harry grabbed the box and carefully opened it to reveal a photo album that draco had obviously made himself. " it's not much but it has all pictures I could find of you godfathers (ahem wolfstar) and you parents, there is also pictures if me, you, severus, and albus, maybe some of severus and your mum." Draco said as harry thumbed through the book. Harry stood up and flung his arms around draco "thank you dray, I love it, so much." Draco smiled. "That's good to hear. I think you have presents from uncle sev and uncle al too. Let's go downstairs. The boys walked downstairs, harry in the lead. As it turns out he did have presents from albus and severus, and a present from petunia, which was unexpected. Petunia gave him a nice new set of trainers, albus had gotten him a large chunk of chocolate from honeydukes and Hogwarts: A history and quidditch through the ages, severus had gotten him some starter potion ingredients and a picture of baby harry with his mum and dad. "I wasn't fond of your dad, but I thought you might want this." He remarked. Harry thanked them and thanked draco again. He then walked off to his room to see one more package with a note. I know I already gave you a present harry, but this is something else, even more special, I hope you like it. -Draco. Harry wondered what it was, it was lumpy and strange, he tore off the packaging and inside was a beautiful locket, with a picture of the first day he met Draco, engraved in it was "I'll always be here, I promise, love, Draco" Harry loved this present and immediately put the locket on and tucked it into his shirt. He walked downstairs and grabbed dracos hand, draco stumbled but still followed. Harry hugged him tight, "thank you, for everything, for being here. For never leaving me. Thank you so much dray." Draco responded with what seemed to much like a book to even be real "a promise is a promise, and I'm a man of my word harry, trust me." "I do trust you, with every fiber of my being."

When September first came and both boys were on the Hogwarts Express with their trunks. Harry had his locket securely around his neck. When they got to Hogwarts. Both were sorted into slytherin. The boys smiled wide at each other. When 5th year came around and they both confessed they were gay, they both smiled and kissed, knowing it felt right. When 7th year came and they graduated, hand in hand. A year later, when draco proposed and harry said yes. When they got married and albus and severus walked them down the isle. Their vows came next, "I promise to love you and care for you like I have and always will, I can't live without you and never would want too, I promise to never leave your side. I love you that's a promise." All this time harry had that locket securely around his neck, a symbol of dracos promise.

A/N

I know I still have to write wolfstar and septiplier. But here's Some drarry. Did I do okay? Tell me if you liked it! Until next time darlings...I'll write wolfstar next...I promise.

\--


End file.
